Promenons nous
by Miiete
Summary: Remake du petit chaperon rouge! " Elle allait mourir. Les yeux de l'animal semblaient liquides, un appel à l'errance, à la déchéance, à l'envie de s'y perdre. Pour toujours. Et à jamais. "


**A****uthor :**Miiete

**Pairing :** Le petit chaperon rouge et le loup :D

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** aux frères Grimm je crois!

**Résumé : **Elle allait mourir. Les yeux de l'animal semblaient liquides, un appel à l'errance, à la déchéance, à l'envie de s'y perdre. Pour toujours. Et à jamais.

**Note :** Histoire écrite pour les cours, je devais faire un conte et j'ai décidé de faire un reemix de petit chaperon rouge, j'ai mis le ratting M puisqu'il y a du sang, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire!

Bonne lecture à tous :)

**Promenons-nous ..**

Il était une fois, en ces temps perdus, opacifiés par les saisons passés. En ces lieux, en ces instants si lointains que seul nos voix peuvent ramener d'entre les morts, il était un monde. Une histoire. Il était des hommes déjà, des hommes et des loups. Peut-être ne voulez-vous pas entendre ce conte, qui a été dit , et redis. Déformé aussi. Les siècles passant, sa crédibilité à été bafouée, noyée. Jetée dans l'oublie pour sa douloureuse réalité et la peur qu'elle engendrait, la vérité a peu à peu été écrasée pas cette fin doucereuse qui cachait aux enfants les atrocités dont cette terre était victime. Je ne vous demande pas de me croire, ni même de me comprendre. Je voudrai seulement que vous écoutiez ces quelques mots, qu'une fois de plus vous preniez le temps d'entendre cette histoire, si connue dans ses grandes lignes mais si obscure dans son authenticité. Alors oui, voyageurs, asseyiez-vous et laissez-moi , une dernière fois, vous conter ce drame.

Il était une fois, dans ce monde qui n'est plus celui qu'il était, un passé, une légende. Et une fillette. C'est ainsi que tout commença ..

**" Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam! " **

La petite fille se réveilla en sursaut, la peur au ventre. Lentement, elle s'extirpa de son lit de paille et jeta un regard autour d'elle. De chez elle. La lueur du soleil couchant parvenait à peine à percer entre les fenêtre de la chaumière où le spectre lumineux se diffractait en un millier de paillettes dispersé au hasard sur le sol de terre battu. Comme si un peintre c'était amusé à éclaboussé sa toile, artiste dément, une multitude de tâches de couleurs de formes et de tailles aussi différentes que le jour et la nuit, s'étalaient un peu partout. Oubliant sa peur, elle commença doucement à en suivre le contour, s'amusant à en tracer les limites dans la poussière. Un sourire de gamine ravis s'épingla à ses lèvres.

**" - Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaam! Viens ici tout de suite ou je te jure que tu va y passer .. " **

La menace raisonna jusque dans ses os et horrifié à l'idée des coups dont elle pourrait être rouée si elle n'obéissait pas , elle se releva, rabattit sa capuche écarlate sur son visage et courut vers la voix qui l'interpellait. Elle entra à tout petit pas dans la pièce et s'approcha de sa mère qui était affalée près du feu. C'était une bien hideuse femme, de son âme autant que de son corps, un rictus hideux scotché à ses traits grossiers, elle frappa violemment sa fille qui tomba sur le sol sans un mot. Serrant les dents, et se releva, gardant la tête la plus basse possible. Prenant son courage à deux mains , elle balbutia vaguement :

**" - Oui mère? .. "**

**" - Je veux que tu amènes ce panier à Grand-mère. De suite. Elle est malade. Et garde ce capuchon sur la tête, je ne veux pas que l'on te voit. Tu as plutôt intérêt a y aller, et à te dépêcher, il va faire nuit, sinon tu sais ce qu'il t'attend! "**

**" - Oui .. mère. " **

Ses boucles brunes battaient ses joues baignées par la pluie amère qui noyait le paysage désolé. Le froid de ce premier novembre mordait sa chaire de ses dents glacées, et faisait trembler ses frêles jambes dénudées. Sa silhouette, ombre déchirée errant dans la brume spectrale qui rodait sur le sol caillouteux de ce sentier abandonné, semblait diaphane dans le crépuscule naissant. Sam avançait, hésitante, regardant avec toute l'horreur que peut ressentir une fillette de huit ans les ombres dévorantes et les mouvements furtifs. Elle se ressaisit, serrant les pans de son manteau rouge autour d'elle , enfonçant un peu plus la tête dans son chaperon et crispant ses petits poings sur le panier d'osier miteux qu'elle cachait sous ses vêtements. Il fallait qu'elle continue,qu'elle apporte ce panier à Grand-mère et surtout, il ne fallait plus qu'elle est peur. Parce que si elle avait peur, Mère allait la punir. Elle secoua la tête pour éviter que les larmes ne coulent de ses yeux et continua d'avancer, ses pas raisonnant étrangement dans le silence presque religieux qui s'imposait en ces lieux. Le ciel avait pris la couleur sanguine des champs de batailles, moirant les nuages de ces reflets macabres. Au détour du chemin, la forêt se profila en contre jour et le cœur de l'enfant s'arrêta. La peur, sourde et mesquine s'empara d'elle, l'étouffant de ses anneaux d'angoisse à chacun de ses pas chancelants.

Les minutes s'écoulaient et le soleil déclinait, ses derniers rayons mourants aux pieds des troncs serrés de l'orée forestière. Le souffle de Sam se bloqua dans sa gorge et une larme de détresse déborda de ses yeux délavés. Elle était belle. Belle malgré les écorchures qui griffaient ses jambes, belle malgré la boue qui maculait ses aillons, belle malgré sa maigreur et les bleus qui courraient sur sa mâchoire. Elle inspira un grand coup, le corps encore secoué de sanglots muets. Un instant, elle s'imagina faire demi-tour et partir en courant jusqu'à chez elle pour se blottir dans la paille chaude mais le visage de sa mère déformé par la haine de la voir revenir si tôt s'imposa dans son esprit et elle reprit son chemin tant bien que mal, pénétrant enfin dans les sous-bois.

La forêt, opposée à ce que l'on pouvait croire, n'était pas ce lieux remplit de magie et de merveilles. Ce n'était pas non plus ce petit coin de paradis, mangé par les fleurs multicolores et peuplé de gentils animaux. Non. C'était le royaume des ombres. Sombre empire forgé dans le sang et la douleur, la cruauté y avait imposé son règne la couvrant de son manteau de haine. Les arbres n'étaient plus que des cadavres élançant leurs branches blafardes vers la pâleur des étoiles qui commençait à briller d'une leur glauque. Une odeur nauséabonde de putréfaction s'échappait des fossés, laissant planer dans l'air l'arôme cuivré du sang et de corps décomposés. Des lambeaux de vêtements tachés de pourpre trainaient ça et là, pendant tristement sur les ronces, bercés par le vent qui soulevait leurs pans déchiquetés. Ce même vent qui agitait l'herbe rase et brune qui serpentait autour du chemin, et sifflait dans les cimes élancées, chantant entre les troncs pourris et les champignons sa litanie lugubre. Perché sur une branche, un corbeau au regard malveillant croassa longuement, accompagnant son amant dans son chant de désespoir. Il darda ses yeux d'onyx sur Sam, puis , mué d'une envie soudaine, il déploya ses ailes. Faisant mine de s'en aller, il plana un instant, sa ramure offerte à la lune qui se levait alors, le bruissement de ses plumes froissant de leur soie le voile abyssal de la nuit avec la grâce d'un rêve. Puis il se retourna. Comme ça. Trop vite pour qu'elle puisse seulement comprendre, il fendit les cieux. Invisible. Invincible. Avec la précision d'une flèche, ses ailes rabattus contre lui, il piqua sur elle. Sam se jeta à terre. Trop lente. Les serre du rapaces frôlèrent sa peau, laissant une estafilade sanglante sur le galbe de sa joue.

Elle hurla de peur et pris ses jambes a son cou. Le volatile , insatiable, continuai sans arrêt ses attaques aériennes de plus en plus dure. Elle trébucha. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Elle se relevait, toujours. Elle saignait aussi, de partout. Ses mains étaient écorchées, ses genoux râpés, et de l'hémoglobine gouttait de sa lèvre. Un arbre sembla vouloir allongé sa racine. Elle tomba encore une fois projetée sur plusieurs mètre. Elle voulu se remettre sur pied, elle voulu, elle essaya , mais ne se releva pas. Elle resta inerte, allongée sur le sol, la peur la clouant sur le sol comme un insecte pris au piège d'une toile d'araignée. La peur de l'animal qui se tenait devant elle.

On lui avait souvent parlé des loups. Mais jamais elle n'avait imaginé en voir un vrai. Il était immense. Gigantesque. Le capuchon lui tomba sur les yeux. Ses mains devinrent moites. Elle avait peur. " Il ne faut pas que je lâche le panier ". Ce fut sa dernière pensée cohérente. Paradoxe parfait , une avalanche de sentiment contradictoire bataillait au creux de son corps. L'émerveillement, l'excitation et l'effroi. La terreur indicible de se trouver nez à museau avec cette machine à tuer à poils et à pattes. Un loup, un grand. Un vrai. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, s'accrochèrent, leurs têtes si proches que leurs souffles se liaient. Un long frisson, promesse d'une mort prochaine se promena le long de la colonne vertébrale de la fillette. Elle allait mourir. Les yeux de l'animal semblaient liquides, un appel à l'errance, à la déchéance, à l'envie de s'y perdre. Pour toujours. Et à jamais. Il la scrutait avec attention, presque minutie, son regard perçant le rouge de son chaperon, dévorant sa peau, brisant ses os et buvant sa moelle. Il était humain. Trop humain. Une étincelle de cruauté traversé son pelage d'ébène puis il se radoucit et sembla esquisser un sourire.

**" Qui es-tu jeune humaine, et que fais-tu ici? "**

Le cœur de Sam rata un battement, puis deux, puis trois. Elle suffoqua, éberluée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Jamais, au grand jamais on ne lui avait dit que les loups parlaient!

**" Je suis Sam .. et je dois apporter ce panier à ma grand mère .. elle est .. malade. Tu va me manger? Et si tu me manges je vais mourir? Et si je meurs .. c'est pour la vie? " **

Un râle rauque s'échappa d'entre les crocs de la bête. Il riait.

**" Non petite, je te mangerai pas . Dis moi plutôt où habite ta grand mère, que je t'ouvre le chemin, il ne faudrait pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. "**

La petite fille le dévisagea, méfiante .. pouvait-on faire confiance au Loup?

La cabane délabrée se profila enfin à l'horizon. Ivre de bonheur de se sentir enfin en sécurité, Sam pressa le pas. Elle sourit aux étoiles. Elle avait réussit. Elle y était arriver. Et le Loup l'avait aidé! Elle regarda la forêt qui venait mourir au pied de la colline. Elle n'était pas si terrifiante après tout. Vu d'ici, les ombres semblaient moins menaçantes et les arbres que son imagination

transformait en monstres redevenaient ce qu'ils étaient. De simples souches. Les nuages voilèrent un instant la lune et la petite fille s'approcha de la porte, guillerette.

**" Grand-Mère! Grand-Mère! " **

Grand-Mère était la seule personne qu'elle aimait, la seule personne qui était gentille avec elle. Elle aimait s'endormir entourée de ses bras et caressé les rides de ses joues. Elle aimait ses yeux délavés, presque blancs et sa vivacité. Elle l'aimait, elle tout simplement.

**" Graaaaaaaaaand-mèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèère! " **

Seul l'écho lui répondit. Infini. Hurlant à la vallée entière la joie de la fillette. Ne prenant pas garde au silence qui lui criait de s'enfuir, elle ouvrit la porte. Il était là devant elle. Encore une fois. Mais ce n'était plus le même. Alors elle su. Elle su comme elle avait été naïve. Elle allait mourir, c'était certain. La terreur lui broya les côtes.

**" Bonsoir Sam .. " **

Son souffle fétide caressa sa joue, la faisant reculé d'un pas. Elle buta contre le mur. C'était la fin. Elle leva les yeux au ciel dans l'espoir d'un miracle. Non, elle n'allait pas mourir, elle ne POUVAIT pas. Grand-Mère était forte, elle allait la sauver. Réconfortée par cette confiance aveugle, elle ne vit pas le sang sur le plancher. Elle ne vit pas la chaire, étalée sur les murs. Elle ne vit rien.

Jamais. Elle ne vit pas non plus le loup bouger, comme elle ne senti pas ses crocs lui déchirer la gorge. Les muscles saillants de ses pattes avait beau la maintenir au sol, ses griffes la lacérer de toutes part. Elle ne sentit pas, elle ne vit pas.

Elle était jeune Sam. Elle était naïve. Elle croyait en la vie, pas en la mort. Elle était belle baignant dans son propre sang, les membres écartelés dans cette pièce qui serait son tombeau. Elle était enfant, et elle était morte.

**Moralité :**

_Peut importe que les apparences soient belles_

_Les gens n'en sont que plus cruels. _

_Le petit chaperon rouge n'aura jamais été heureuse_

_Jamais aimé, jamais joyeuse._

_Sa vie n'a pas été merveilleuse_

_Ni même belle, ni même radieuse._

_Enfant battue, victime du destin_

_Elle ne verra jamais d'autres lendemains._

_Les histoires peuvent êtres changées, menties, bafouées_

_Mais la vérité restera toujours encrée._

_Pour toujours et à jamais : _

_Le monde ne sera jamais celui qu'il parait. _


End file.
